


迷霧

by tom_2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sibling Incest, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_2005/pseuds/tom_2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>考慮到溫徹斯特兩兄弟的年紀也不小了，他們是時候該來一發軟綿綿的pwp不是嗎？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 溫徹斯特兄弟最令我著迷的地方大概是他們神奇的相處模式

「哇哦，伙計，這裡的熱水實在是太棒了。」不管身子還沒完全擦乾便隨意套上灰色T-shirt、下身也只是隨便圍著一條浴巾、頭髮亂得像個鳥窩而且還在滴水的迪恩從浴室緩緩走了出來，「你得趕緊試試。」然後隨意把自己甩到床上。

「我感受到了，老兄，你看這裡都變成什麼樣子了。」山姆沒好氣的小幅度微笑著回應他老哥，繼續埋首於他的資料搜集中。

是的，他們今晚租住的房間有點簡陋。嘛，也就是浴室沒有門而已啦。

其實這並不是什麼大問題，他們之前也不是沒有租住過這類型的，但由於這裡的熱水設施實在是出奇的awesome，現在整個環境都瀰漫著一層薄薄的水霧。

「別這麼挑剔，老弟。」迪恩似乎還沉 浸於極高的享受中，他閉著眼睛彎起嘴角，輕輕地哼著小調，「天哪我的肌肉好久沒這麼放鬆過了。」

「別躺在髒衣服上啊喂，你不覺得辛苦嗎？」山姆走過去試圖把壓在他哥身下的髒衣服拉出來，卻不小心順帶把迪恩圍住的浴巾也拉離了原本所在的位置。

「嘿！搞什麼呢小混蛋！」身下一陣涼意使迪恩猛地坐起，這下好了，本來沒有完全暴露的小丁丁這下真的鋒芒畢露了，而且還是跟主人一樣狀態放鬆且疲軟的那種。

「額，抱歉。」當迪恩閃電般把浴巾拉回原來的位置時，山姆快速別過頭去，把迪恩的衣服塞進他們專門用來放置髒物的大袋中，然後轉身走進浴室，「我去洗澡了。」

「這小混蛋。」迪恩小聲嘟嚷了一下，又啪的一下躺回床上。

 

等到山姆洗好出來後，他發現迪恩好像已經睡著了。心裡默默想著這家旅館的熱水還真的挺棒的，山姆又重新打開筆記本打算繼續他的資料搜集。

「山米，過來幫我按一下背。」後面傳來悶悶的聲線。

「不要，我忙著呢。」山姆頭也不回地回應著。

「快點啦，你老哥的背快要繃斷了！」

「你自己剛才才說了肌肉好久沒這樣放鬆過！」

「賤人！」

「混球。」

「天殺的你怎麼用這麼熱的水！我覺得自己都透不過氣了！」迪恩撐起身子直接走向窗戶的位置，不過由於他們高度的警惕性，迪恩也不會蠢到把它們打開。

「噢是誰說這裡的熱水好棒的？」山姆挑一下眉看向他哥，「噢... 搞什麼迪恩！該死的穿回你的褲子！」發現對方並沒有圍起本來該在腰間的浴巾，還相反地把小丁丁自由的晃來晃去透著氣時，山姆想，自己為什麼會有個如此率直隨意的老哥？

「一次解決一件事，山姆！我們才剛剛砍了一窩狼人，見鬼的，是狼人！我覺得他們簡直帶著狗的氣味，而且揮之不去！你知道那個新變異的小鬼怎麼了嗎？他在我面前尿褲子了！」年長的那個說得越來越起勁，他下身的東西隨著誇張的肢體動作更大幅度地晃動了起來，「所以今晚我們需要的是徹底的休息，而不是工作狂似的又去搜尋什麼案子。」他繞到山姆的背後看了一下筆記本畫面，「你又在看變態殺手的事跡？老天，你能不能好好控制下自己的怪癖？」

「這叫興趣，迪恩。」山姆繼續滾動頁面，「還有穿上你的褲子。」

「不，我就不穿。」

「你簡直就是個大混球！」山姆站起身，覺得必須衝到床邊把袋子裡隨便一件什麼都好，總之找點東西來掩蓋起他老哥身下的男子氣概。

「山米...」然後他老哥從後面把他圈住，臉埋進他背肌的凹位。「幫我按背。」

硬漢迪恩溫徹斯特都做到這份上了，娘炮山姆溫徹斯特覺得還是不要鬧得太僵的好。

 

「這裡？」

「嗯... 噢！是這裡是這裡！使勁按呀，山米！」年長的那個溫徹斯特趴在床上，下身老實的舖著原本的浴巾，閉起眼睛享受著免費按摩服務，「左邊一點，對對對... 哎你走位了，下面一點...」

山姆隨意的擺著個bitch face繼續使勁的按著，反正他老哥不會看到。

「不對這個位置不對！」

「又怎麼了到底是哪裡！」天，他真的很想回去繼續看那篇連環兇殺案的故事！

「這裡...」迪恩輕輕拉過山姆的左手，往自己前面那個柔軟的地方探去。

 

然後就是胡亂的一頓親吻。

哎呦，好久沒有試過如此放鬆的情況下接吻了。

迪恩雙手圈起山姆，手指插進還是溼答答的長髮中，指頭一下又一下的輕輕按摩著對方頭皮，下顎大張好讓對方的舌頭探得更深。這是他們的習慣，山姆特別喜愛迪恩的上顎，舌頭擦過那部分的時候迪恩會微微呻吟起來，隨後他哥哥就會更投入舌頭的追逐遊戲。山姆一下子把迪恩圈住翻了個身，本來在對方口中的 唾液又回流了過來。他的大手不忘揉捏著迪恩的臀部，在理智尚餘少許的時刻微微拉開迪恩，兩人中間拉出一條小銀絲。對方被吻得稍微紅腫的嘴唇輕輕一笑，噢老天爺，他哥，美。

當山姆還在走神於那個小笑容和那雙翠綠色的眼珠之際，迪恩的右手把他的拳擊短褲拉了下來，小山姆精神抖擻的立在兩人面前。迪恩緩緩退到小山姆前，抬頭直視對方，留下一個輕吻在頂端。「唔...」那東西隨即跳動了一下，迪恩又開始對著它呼氣，伸出舌頭色情的從底部緩慢地舔上去。「含住它。」山姆伸手摸了一下迪恩的頭說著。

房間很安靜，除了唧唧的吞嚥聲外便是粗重的呼吸聲，「好了迪恩，轉過來...」對方照做了，小洞毫無保留的展現在山姆眼前，山姆先是用嘴唇含住了一邊小球，然後伸出舌頭往小洞埋了進去。「嗯...」聽見對方滿意的輕哼，山姆更加賣力地在穴口進進出出，害得迪恩沉醉在快感之中忘記了自己本來在做的事。「別停下來啊迪恩，」聽見他的山米抱怨著，迪恩又把他弟弟那巨傢伙好好含了起來。

「過來。」山姆喘著氣示意迪恩停下，在迪恩回到他水平視線的時候雙手把對方的灰色T-shirt給脫了，迪恩也把山姆身上的衣服統統掉到了旁邊的床上去。山姆壓到迪恩的身上，大手握住他哥挺立的柱體，緩慢的套弄，舌頭不忘舔過對方的耳朵、然後是脖子到鎖骨、來到那粉色小乳頭的時候用門牙輕輕的咬了一下。「噢！小混蛋你輕一點。」迪恩拍了拍山姆的前額警示著，面前山姆虔誠的態度在他眼下表露無遺。「好了，快點來幹我。」迪恩覺得前戲也做得差不多了，現在他只想對方趕緊把那東西插進來填滿他的空虛感。

山姆擺出一個bitch face，心想他們兩兄弟的關係真是一團糟。

他並不是覺得他們亂倫這碼事兒一團糟，而是到現在他還是搞不清楚，到底他們親吻、互相口活、做愛，被先撩撥起來的是自己還是迪恩？明明自己是捅人的那個，但過程中卻似乎是他哥掌控住整個過程。簡單來說就是控制狂山姆溫徹斯特覺得有點點不滿意，大好氣氛之下的他想今次做愛緩慢地進行，好好表達一下他該死的對迪恩的依戀，他是多麼愛著他哥，裡面混合著尊敬和愛惜... 對，當然還有普通的情慾。

見鬼，他們又不是同性戀，他們沒有潤滑液也不買潤滑液這種鬼東西，迪恩會隨時隨地備好安全套在牛仔褲的後袋，這是除了鈔票、零錢和寶貝的鑰匙之外在迪恩後袋裡不可或缺的。山姆走到剛才用來裝髒衣服的大袋裡掏出迪恩的牛仔褲，很快掏出一個安全套，撕開、套上。接下來他得用一些技巧來取得他們需要的潤滑液。

 


	2. Chapter 2

還記得他們第一次做愛，或者那基本稱不上有愛，只是兩個人胡亂的牙齒相撞、粗魯的手活，山姆記得那時候迪恩緊緊握住兩個人的陰莖胡亂套弄，前液根本不夠用於擴張，沒多久他連唾液都用上了，但畢竟自己又不是水喉，吐了好幾口之後他舌頭都乾起來了，結果斷弦的理智為他作出了選擇，就是把東西硬塞進他哥的屁股裡。因為快感而掩蓋的刺痛在釋放後清晰地冒出，完事後不止他哥的屁股痛得開車要小心翼翼的，他自己可憐的小傢伙也痛了大半天痿縮於內褲裡面。山姆不止喜歡資料搜集，他認為知識就是力量、科技改變生活，於是自從那次之後他偷偷去搜了關於潤滑的各種知識，得出他們除了買潤滑液以外最有理由去實行的方式：前列腺按摩。

     山姆並不會讓迪恩知道自己認真的去搜尋了如此專業的技巧，就像普通男友不會讓女友知道自己是看了多少黃片才學習到挑起女性欲望的舉動。按照迪恩溫徹斯特的話來說，他們不是談戀愛、不是互相慰籍，一切只是因為無聊而且符合經濟原則而引發的男性本能活動而已。對的，誰不知道他們對彼此的依戀程度只用戀愛來形容是多麼膚淺呢。

左手握住迪恩的勃起，右手中指伴著剛剛從對方小孔流出來的前液伸進穴口。括約肌受外物入侵時收緊的反應是正常的，所以山姆慢慢地把手指拉出一點又推入，直到迪恩放鬆了少許之後再加入第二隻手指，交叉開拓。現在他可以像之前一樣準確地向那一點進攻了。畢竟他們已經幹過許多次，山姆對迪恩的敏感點位置已經瞭如指掌，他用力按壓那一點的時候迪恩隨即呻吟起來。「嗯唔...」一陣酥麻從後穴傳來，迪恩閉起眼睛的同時控制不住自己發出微小的聲音，陰莖如山姆所料一下下抖動著，小孔先是流出晶瑩透明的液體，到手指開始加重力度扣挖的時候加快流出一些白色的黏液。他弟的左手繼續慢慢的上下擼動，右手手指卻開始加速對那一點的進攻。迪恩一邊發出舒服的嘆息一邊繃緊了大小腿的肌肉，越來越強烈的快感傳來，山姆的大手卻在此時玩味的箝制起他的陰莖，加重力度收緊手掌同時扣住根部，令迪恩徘徊在釋放與退後的邊緣，他小幅度的睜開眼睛正想要看他弟弟到底是要搗什麼蛋，就剛好把山姆溫柔地吞下自己勃起的一幕盡收眼簾。

山姆用力吸 吮著， 眼睛抬起看向迪恩，迷糊的眼神懵懂而誘惑地望向他哥，彷彿是完美加強版的情慾狗狗眼，這小混蛋。迪恩沒忍住本能的衝動把腰部往前頂了幾下，害山姆差點也出於本能的把口中各種液體吞進喉嚨... 作為懲罰，穴裡的手指又往那一點用力按壓，迪恩隨即又軟軟的嘆息著躺了下去。「該死的，山米...」步驟進行得差不多了，山姆張開口伸出小舌頭，讓那些白液緩緩流到手掌，並接著往自己那被冷落了一會兒的硬挺上塗抹了幾下，便支起迪恩的腿架到肩膀上。

「唔嗚... 嘶... 哈！」剛剛被插入時的不適感使迪恩沒忍住叫了出來 ，那是一種形容不來 的酸軟感，被強行撐開的腸道條件反射地想著要把異物排出，要是山姆再不動一下他就要發出聽起來更尷尬的聲音了。「快點操我...」迪恩撫上山姆的手臂，泛起水光的眼睛直視他弟弟的瞳孔，牙齒有計謀地咬緊了下唇並露出痛苦的表情，「操我吧... 山米...」

山姆的表情明顯僵硬了一下，「該死的...」他把那沒說完的句子統統塞進他哥那微張的唇中，整個人的重量都壓到身下人去，下身有節奏地一下又一下重重的抽插著，退出五分又進去七分，粗重的鼻息撞擊著迪恩通紅的臉頰。迪恩的舌頭熱情地迎接他弟弟胡亂的攪動，「唔... 對... 就是這樣...」迪恩的雙手用力握緊了山姆的手臂，他想要更多，他不想山姆的下身有離開自己的可能。天，這感覺該死的好，迪恩說不出到底是山姆的兇猛如此準確地撞擊著那一點、還是單純感受到小穴持續被柱體進出抽插的實感使自己享受著這形容不來的滿足。迪恩喜歡看著山姆的表情、喜歡看著他弟弟沉淪地吻著自己、喜歡看著對方的溼髪垂到眼前。

「你要不要自己動一下？」山姆突然抬起頭微笑看著迪恩，身下的硬挺玩味地淺淺進出著。 迪恩以一個壞壞的笑容作為回應：「不要，我享受就好。」但山姆並沒有讓他得逞，他用手臂圈住迪恩的後背，一個翻身讓迪恩變成了坐在身上的人。「來，自己動。」話說出口的同時又把迪恩按下去，用力地頂動了兩下，好讓陰莖進入得更深。「哈... 賤人...」迪恩開始熟練地前後移動著，手掌撐在山姆結實的胸肌上，深入的快感從尾椎蔓延，少量汗滴流過前額並停頓了在睫毛上面。「啊...唔...」迪恩開始壓抑地呻吟起來，每當對方龜頭擦過敏感點的時候他都忍不住都微微顫抖，山姆一邊騰出一隻手握住迪恩的陰莖擼動，一邊再也按耐不住的扶著迪恩的腰部開始凶狠地頂撞，「喜不喜歡這樣嗯？夠不夠深，哥哥？」他用力地抬著腰，房間只剩下頻密的撞擊聲和斷續的呻吟聲。當感受到對方小穴開始越發收緊時他便更兇猛的衝刺著，「山姆... 山姆... 嗯... 啊！」突然手中通紅的硬挺有頻率地跳動，他知道他哥哥高潮了，涼涼的精液噴灑到自己小腹上，山姆識趣地馬上用雙手握住對方手臂不讓他往後掉，自己也因為迪恩的小穴強烈收縮而再也堅持不住，猛地再抽插了幾下後在他哥哥溫暖的腸道中高潮。

山姆知道迪恩的脾性，他當然沒有在做到一半的時候脫下安全套，所以現在的他正俐落地把套子拔除、綁好、掉進垃圾桶。回過頭時臉上依然帶著紅暈的迪恩已經速度地爬過他的床上蓋上被子，朦朧說了一句：「晚安山米...」便自顧自的準備倒頭大睡。當山姆準備把自己也擠進去的時候他發現被子下面他老哥竟然是四肢大伸，一點也不考慮兄弟情誼的霸佔著整張床！「你這個混球...」山姆用力一下扯開被子後又急步走去打開窗戶，台面上依然運作的筆記本的畫面仍然是那宗連環兇殺案的故事，「屍體被發現的時候已經失去雙腳...」山姆大聲朗讀著，水霧因外界空氣的流動而快速散去，迪恩被涼意逼得猛的抖了一下身子，皺起眉嘟嚷著騰出了一大個空位好讓他弟弟回到床上來。

 

END

 


End file.
